


Soft to the Touch

by giraffingallday



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Dickless Nines, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, HES A TOP, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Subby Nines, Top Gavin Reed, hmm idk what else, i dont know how to describe the kinks here, i wrote this whole thing bc there isnt enough top gavin, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffingallday/pseuds/giraffingallday
Summary: He undid one more button before slipping his hand under the fabric of the shirt, just letting his hand feel out the shape of the other’s collarbone. He expected RK900 to feel more like a machine, like when you touch the bottom of your computer to make sure it isn’t getting too hot; but he felt so human, synthetic skin felt pliant and smooth under his hand, and the steady rise and fall of his chest only added to the effect._Gavin learns that RK900 like the feeling of a human touch





	Soft to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm if anyone here is worried about my gavin/leo fic i didnt abandon it! i just wanted to write this
> 
> please enjoy it was inspired by the fact that im touch starved ur welcome

Gavin Reed was not a man who liked to admit when he was wrong. And given his stubborn and _very_ public hatred of androids, being partnered with one of the bastards made no change in his belief.

For a while.

An RK900, found in Cyberlife labs being prepared for release, was quickly taken under Connor’s wing as a sibling; and, by some backwards logic, assigned to him as a partner when it proved itself deviant and capable of the job. Hank seemed to have some notion that it needed a name, and different ones were being passed around the office, Conrad, Caleb, Kyle. It went on. Being coaxed to deviancy seemed to make the thing reluctant to give up its sterile and organized demeanor, and it preferred to be referred to as simple _RK900_.

Gavin had no problem with taking away any illusion that it was alive, but human habits had him referring to it as _Nines_ or _RK_ to save himself the extra syllables. It showed clear distaste at the nicknames, LED whirring red and a furrow on his brow every time Gavin used one of them.

They worked well together, it wasn’t something that could be argued – RK900 was extremely efficient, and adapted quickly to feed Gavin suggestions while making him feel like the one who came up with the idea, and Gavin’s harsh words and constant belittlement didn’t faze RK, who was only happy to have a mission to complete. It was because, and _only_ because of their ability to coordinate and lead each other to conclusions that Gavin had RK900 over to his apartment. Over to his apartment for work.

He wasn’t surprised when he opened his door after a stiff knock to the android still clad in that stupid white jacket, hair combed neatly, and emotionless stare on his face as he waited to be welcomed in.

“Jesus Nines, we aren’t at the office. Come in.” In only his old police academy hoodie and a pair of sweats, Gavin started feeling underdressed in his own home, “Anderson not letting you get new clothes or something?”

“Connor and the lieutenant have outfitted me with a nice wardrobe; I simply find this more professional. Where should I set up?” He stepped inside, not removing his shoes or jacket. What a freak. Gavin pushed the door shut and gestured for RK to follow, knowing he would, into the kitchen.

RK900 set to work quietly, arranging files and a tablet out of the stiff sided bag he brought, Gavin made himself a coffee while he waited, and when RK was ready, they set to work. The case they were currently assigned to was touchy – crimes against androids were handled mostly by Connor and Hank, because Connor was closely affiliated with the androids’ political leader. But as sympathy for the revolution was starting to peter out and effects on the economy and employment levels were becoming more apparent, Reed was being given some to balance the station’s workload. This specific case was assigned to Gavin when the key witness was revealed to be someone Connor had previously pursued for deviancy – an AX400 named Kara who was captured by the guy before what he was doing became illegal. The perp was a total scumbag, kept illegal reset technology in his possession to torture and mutilate androids so far past repair they had to have their memory transferred to new bodies. If they survived. RK seemed eager enough for the both of them to succeed – they’d most likely never discuss it but, Gavin had been hinted at by Connor that whatever Cyberlife had been doing to RK down in that lab to ensure he didn’t develop emotions was anything but pleasant. Hell, sure they weren’t people, but they looked enough like ‘em to make anyone who would screw them up so bad a monster. He voiced the thought suddenly, and Nines, ever stoic, blinked at him, the indicator on his temple going yellow.

It was clear that he was working out the meaning of Gavin’s words – RK900’s were excellent at understanding double meanings – and after a moment he smiled, gratitude filling his expression. It made Gavin’s face heat up and he turned his eyes down to focus on the paperwork they had to fill out.

“Detective, may I ask you a question?” He always _asked_ ; it pissed Gavin off; why ask when every time Gavin tried to ignore him the question got pushed anyway?

“Shoot.”

“Why do you pretend to hate me? When we are together you seem to perform more efficiently at your work, and when we speak outside of our jobs you often attempt to hide kind words with empty insults. It confuses me.” Fucking androids man.

Gavin stared at him for too long, sucking on his teeth with a scowl; it was infuriating how well this thing could read him, Gavin’s only line of defense was avoiding the question, “How come you always sit like that, all stiff and with your chin up like you’re better than us dumb humans?” _How’s that for kind words you fucking robot._

Unexpected, RK900 looked almost... sheepish. And its cheeks turned _blue_ – as if needed anymore reminders that all its thoughts were in binary, “It’s my shirt collar, Detective. It was designed to be posture correcting to maintain professionalism.”

“Fuck really?” When Nines nodded Gavin pushed himself out of his chair without thinking, walking over to stand in over him, “I don’t know why you even wear this stupid thing, isn’t it what they – y’know, those Cyberlife assholes – made you wear?” He was moving without thinking, something Nines liked to comment on and call _ridiculously human,_ and found the buttons hidden behind a fold of fabric, opening his collar. “There. Take the jacket off, you don’t need to wear that fucking back brace.” His hands paused after opening the button just under RK’s collarbone, unsure of what to do next.

RK seemed to have an idea – he tilted his head back and let the side of his mouth tilt up in a little smile, “Detective Reed, if you desire to remove my shirt, you can keep going.” He pushed Gavin’s buttons like he was a fucking remote.

But it was an interesting proposition; RK was a pretty thing, different than Connor in enough ways that their almost matching faces didn’t put him off. He undid one more button before slipping his hand under the fabric of the shirt, just letting his hand feel out the shape of the other’s collarbone. He expected RK900 to feel more like a machine, like when you touch the bottom of your computer to make sure it isn’t getting too hot; but he felt so _human_ , synthetic skin felt pliant and smooth under his hand, and the steady rise and fall of his chest only added to the effect.

“Are you asking?” He wasn’t – look, RK900 was all about the mission, if he thought this would just boost Gavin’s fucking _morale_ or something it wasn’t going to happen. He did a lot of shitty things but Gavin wasn’t that kind of guy. The android gave a short little nod, his expression – normally tight and professional – had gone soft, lips parted and eyelids looking heavy, “Oh, look at you, just from a hand under your shirt. You like this?”

RK nodded again, “I wasn’t designed to receive pleasure, it would appear my, uh, my deviancy found ways to receive it any- anyway.” He swallowed around his words and Gavin grinned, RK was getting off on his hand, sensitive to the touch. He reached out with his other hand to hold RK’s face, right under his chin, and rubbed his thumb over the sharp cut of his jaw.

Gavin lowered himself, slowly, to straddle Nines where he sat on the chair, and unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way. Cyberlife took a few liberties with the design, making his torso toned but soft, everything well defined and symmetrical, pleasing to the eyes. He smoothed his hand down from RK’s neck to rest just above his belly button, and grinned wolfishly at the way his breathing became laboured from the action, “Hm, perfect, aren’t you? Fuck.”

Nines knew he wasn’t looking for a reply, but he spoke anyway, arching to press into the touch, “I was designed to be attractive.” He had managed to regain some composure as the touch stayed constant, Gavin didn’t like that, reached up to press his thumb over RK’s nipple and rolled over it in a slow circle. He stilled when the android’s head fell forward, a small gasp leaving his lips, “It would appear human erogenous zones have been mimicked on me, I – ah, please keep doing that.”

Gavin turned his thumb in another slow circle, taking his time to enjoy himself, “The manners on you, good boy.” RK seemed to respond to that, the verbal praise just as appreciated as the first touch to his collarbones, Gavin hummed, put his hand back under RK’s chin and lifted, “You ever been kissed before?” A simple shake of the head had Gavin leaning in to catch RK’s lips with his own.

It wasn’t great, which was to be expected, androids didn’t have instincts in the same way as humans, but there was something about how much he needed to be _guided_ that made it hotter; Nines was an eager student, and Gavin was all too ready to teach. He started them slow, easy presses of the mouth, teaching RK a pattern to follow, he surprised Gavin by parting his lips and breathing into it, probably a reaction to the way Gavin let his hands continued to explore the feel of his skin; he took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Nines’ mouth, but jerked back at the harsh moan he gave at the action.

He noted that RK’s mouth tasted like nothing, in the way water didn’t really have a taste, but he didn’t have much time to consider it before he became distracted by the android’s face – flushed blue with his eyes half closed and jaw slack, “What on Earth was that?”

Nine’s took a moment to catch his breath – or whatever the android equivalent of that was, steadying his system? “It would appear that my mouth is particularly sensitive.” It was said slowly; like he wasn’t sure he was giving the right answer.

“That so?” Gavin couldn’t care less if the answer was right, he pulled away the hand that had settled itself on Nines’ neck and pressed it to his lips, RK stared back at him, unsure of what was being asked of him, “Go on, sweetheart, open up.”

RK obeyed willingly, dropping his mouth open and groaning when Gavin pressed two fingers in. He wasn’t sure who was getting off on it more, he moved the hand that had been exploring the barely there dip of RK’s waist to palm himself through his sweats; _fuck_ he couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on.

He barely had time to focus on himself, instructing Nines to suck and pushing his finger lazily, fucking Nine’s mouth with two, then three fingers while the other moaned from the action. He reached the back of his throat, expecting a gag, and his hips bucked against his hand when instead Nines pressed further against his knuckles – he wanted _more._

Gavin pulled his fingers out and ignored the whine it got him, “Greedy little thing, I wanna try something, c’mon.” He stood after a pat to Nines’ side, pushing off the white jacket and shirt and pulling him up with a tight grip to his wrist, “Bedroom.”

They stumbled into the bedroom with all the grace of two teenagers about to hookup for the first time, neither embarrassed while they kissed messily, really only half kissing while RK moaned into every touch Gavin’s tongue managed into his mouth. When he pushed Nines onto the bed he was surprised to find a hand grabbing his – back into the strong grip of the machine he worked with, less like the man he’d been feeling up – and looked to find RK watching him worriedly, “I’m not – I don’t -” He paused, looking for the words he needed, “I wasn’t designed to receive pleasure.”

_Oh_.

Gavin only shrugged, twisting out of the grip to pull the other’s pants down easily, trying to not look or feel weirded out by the lack of anything between his legs; he thought he did alright on the look, not so great on the feel. He pressed a hand, flat and firm, against the empty space of skin, and RK jerked away from the hand with a choked moan, “It’s, it’s sensitive there. Too.” He was huffing in short breaths and Gavin quirked up a brow as an idea came to him. This could be fun. But in a minute, there was something else he’d wanted to do first.

“Lay on your back. Head over here.” He ended up barking it, voice less of the gentle teasing he’d been using to coax Nine’s into a pleasured headspace, and cringed at it. But Nines shuffled around quickly, a soft sound leaving his lips as he settled into the position Gavin wanted – on his back, head hanging off the edge of the bed where Gavin stood. He neck looked so pretty bared like that, pale and smooth, lacking any imperfections. He didn’t have as many freckles as Connor; Cyberlife must have been trying to cut back the human appeal. He stared up at Gavin patiently, he seemed to be a subdued version of himself, less stiff.

RK had only manage to get Gavin’s hoodie off in their frantic stumbling, so Gavin took it upon himself to push down his sweats and underwear in one go, kicking them off to the side. The android looked at his cock, hard and beading with precum at the tip, with a mix of arousal and curiosity as the purpose of his position clicked in his mind, “Are you going to fuck my mouth?”

_Fuck_ sounded almost too vulgar coming from RK’s mouth, so Gavin laid a hand over his throat to distract the other from saying much else – it worked, and Nines’ breath seemed to leave him one weighted sigh. He chuckled, giving a small squeeze, “Mhm.” He made himself sound barely committed, like all the blood in his body hadn’t managed to find its way between his legs, and dragged his hand up to press RK’s head with his fingers so he was completely upside down, thumb dropping to smooth over his lips.

RK opened his jaw easily, more confident in what Gavin’s actions were meant to prompt from him, and Gavin pushed between his lips in one smooth thrust until Nines’ chin pressed against the patch of hair there, and the android let out a long garbled moan around him. Gavin moved the hand that had positioned Nines, pressing it down to his chest to toy with his nipples while he started a slow shallow rhythm and RK squirmed under the touch, “You like being all filled up? I bet you’re hungry for it – don’t wanna do anything but lay there forever while I have my way with you, yeah?” He was rambling but, fuck, if Nines’ throat wasn’t the best thing he’d ever been inside, tight and hot and constantly humming because he was still a fucking _machine_ – the best part was it seemed to get him off too. Gavin wondered if he could even have an orgasm, and what would look like if he did. He wanted to find out.

Encouraged by RK’s moans, he picked up his pace, pushing in harder as he got faster; he brought his hand back up, pressing down on the thin skin there. It gave to his touch so easily – it felt impossible that it could be made up of plastic. Nines moaned, muffled by how full his mouth and throat were, at the action, “You feel so good, fuck, you’re throat is so tight.” Nines swallowed around him, eating up the praise, and Gavin went on, “I can feel myself right here.” He squeezed his throat again, pushing all the way in with a snap of his hips, “I can feel you trying to take it all – but it’s easy for you isn’t it?” And the truth in it made it all the better, nothing about it hurt the android, he just laid there, giving these _beautiful_ throaty cries while Gavin chased his own pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m gonna – stop. Stop.” He pulled out and circled his fingers tight around his base waiting for the curling knot in his gut to loosen before they could do anything else. RK watched him without moving, face shiny from saliva – well, not saliva, but whatever fluid built up in his mouth, saline or something equally bland. He looked fucking gorgeous, like an old Greek statue, something that should be preserved. He seriously considered taking a picture, but they could play around with cameras another time, right now Nines was just his, and Gavin wasn’t letting this get spoiled by even the chance someone else might one day see it.

He kneeled on the bed, shuffling around while RK waited comfortably in the same position, until he had dug the lube out of his drawer, at which pointed he picked up his head and began to speak – his voice was half clouded with static, a primal feeling of knowing _he did that_ flooded Gavin’s chest, “Why do you have that? I told you I don’t have -”

“I know, I’m not an idiot, c’mon, hands and knees.” Bewildered by the request, RK listened anyway, settling himself so he faced away from Gavin, who decided to seize the opportunity presented.

He trailed his fingers lightly up the inside of RK’s thigh, relished in the pants and groans it got him, and brought them forward to ghost over the little panel fit between his legs, pressing curiously and enjoying every reaction he got in response; and Nines was _very_ responsive. He arched and moaned, pathetic little sounds that were scratchy from the static that mixed itself in, and rocked back against Gavin’s hand, “Detective, I need- _please_ , it’s not, ah, it’s not enough.” It was enough for Gavin to take pity on him, pulling his hand away to uncap the lube.

“I’ve got you.” He shushed him, settling behind the android with his legs bracketing his knees; he wet the insides of RK’s thighs with the lube, humming sympathetically when the feeling of it made the androids arms give out, smushing his cheek against the sheets. He covered himself from tip to base with lube, and dragged his fist over his length a couple times just to let RK’s anticipation build up from the waiting, before giving in and sliding his cock against the smooth curve of RK’s groin.

He was met with a breathless moan, RK’s hips snapped back against his in a jerky motion, it was wet and smooth and he hadn’t even _started_ , “Fuck, Nines, put your thighs together, like, yeah like that, fuck, good boy.” He pressed and squeezed at the outsides of RK’s thighs, keeping them pushed tight despite the fact that the android was managing that fine on his own. He started to roll his hips, head lolling back at the sensation; he was incredible, Gavin couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t found a reason to do this until now. He picked up his pace and let his left hand wander, gliding up Nines’ thigh and only pausing to give his ass a generous squeeze before reaching the space between his shoulder blades, pressing him down into the bed while his hips started to lose their rhythm. He was too close already, there were too many things he wanted to test out on his all too willing partner – but Gavin was still human. After only a few more thrusts he stilled, grunting as he leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss to RK’s back and spilling onto the sheets under them. He stayed there for a moment, his weight resting heavy on RK, and let his breath catch up with him, “That was... fuck, RK.” He pulled back far enough to nudge the other into rolling over, back resting flat against the bed as he stared back at Gavin, face still twisted up in pleasure, “Can I get you off? Is that a thing?” His brain was still foggy, hand straying to let his fingers rest over that sensitive little spot between Nines’ legs, his LED was swirling yellow, no doubt contemplating the question through a fucked out haze.

“I, ah, mm, I don’t know – you could, _Detective_ , you could try?” He was near babbling, lifting his hips to make the touch press harder, then snapping back down to the mattress when it became too much, “ _Please_ , please try.” It was music to Gavin’s ears, the desperate pleas to see if this pleasure could even lead to anything, he wanted it to, badly – wanted to see what would happen if Nines fell apart completely.

He lifted all his fingers save for one, which barely touched the soft expanse of skin; Nines squirmed under it, wanting more but already feeling _so much_ ; Gavin was never really into the whole virgin thing, but Nines made him understand the appeal a little better. Switching suddenly to press his whole hand down flat, he used his other to hold RK’s hips in place when he tried to twitch away; pushing off them both so he could slide his knees back and settle onto his stomach. “Tell me how this feels, I wanna hear you.” He spoke it as his only warning before dropping his head down and licking from the middle of RK’s thigh up to meet his hand, which he pulled away so he could press wet kisses to the skin there as well.

Nines absolutely _reeled_ at the action, his head, which had previously been half lifted to watch Gavin, dropped heavy onto the mattress, and a moan that was almost a sob fell from his lips. Gavin kept up with it, a mixture of stimulation from his lips and tongue and fingers seeming to do its job in winding RK up about as tight as he could go, until he went still. Really still.

Gavin picked his head up, and found RK’s face had gone soft, eyes rolled back and indicator blinking red. His simulated breathing had stopped but his limbs gave little twitches that assured Gavin he hadn’t just shut down – worry that he’d done something to hurt him and hope that he had actually managed to bring a _machine_ to climax mixing together into a strange sense of panic.

When it became clear that Nines would be in this state for more than a short moment, Gavin moved them around, tucked under the sheets and pulling Nines to lie against his chest while he did whatever he had to inside his head. After a moment of lying there, he reached over and grabbed himself a cigarette, lighting it with one hand while the other danced feather light touches over RK’s shoulder and arm. He was halfway through the smoke, and starting to become more worried, when the red on RK’s temple turned pink – weird – and he started blinking, flexing his fingers and rolling his shoulders while he came back to himself. “I was worried I lost you there.” Gavin spoke softly, and Nines seemed to only realize what, who, he was laying against at the sound of his voice, and easy smile ghosting over his lips.

“I hadn’t realized I could... experience that.” His voice had cleared itself, only his usual tone, slightly clipped and still a little robotic, rang through. Gavin lifted his hand to knot his fingers into Nines’ hair, scratching lightly at the scalp while he stretched his arm to knock off the ash collecting at the end of his cigarette.

“So I did get you off.” It wasn’t really a question; Gavin wasn’t sure what more the android could take without a full shut down, that had to have been a... robot orgasm. Fuck his sex life had gotten really weird, really fast. RK only gave a little hum, starting to sit up but turning confused when Gavin pulled him right back down, “Nuh uh, humans sleep after this shit, you’re not going anywhere.” He snuffed out the butt and pushed them around so he could pull RK’s arm over his torso, effectively manhandling him into letting Gavin be the little spoon.

“You want me to stay?” It was confused, almost nervous; RK900 always knew exactly what was expected of him, was able to pick apart crime scenes with barely any effort. As fate would have it, Nines didn’t have the same knowledge of post-sex etiquette.

“No, I want you to leave.” Despite the flat sarcasm in his voice, RK started to pull away, only stopping when Gavin rolled his eyes with a huff and yanked him back down by his wrist, “I’m joking, you idiot, yes. Stay.”

Seemingly content with this, RK pushed himself closer, “When you wake up, can we do this again?” His voice was so damn _hopeful_ ; Gavin’s cause of death was going to be Robot Libido.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” He closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep, but just before he nodded off he felt Nines’ mouth, pressing a soft smile into his skin.

If this was how Gavin was going to go, he’d die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
